


Together

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Egypt, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the son of an Egyptian goddess, and he falls for a boy who just so happens to be the son of a rivaling god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> It turned out more Greek than Egyptian, and for that I apologize.

Louis Tomlinson was the son of one of the most infamous Egyptian goddesses of that time. He and his mother lived in a large castle-esque structure that had been built hundreds of years ago for the first royal goddess of the land.

One afternoon, Louis and his mother, accompanied by a few guards to protect their safety, went into town for the yearly hand-to-hand combat tournament that was held in the square. Most of the people who attended the tournament were mere peasants, but Louis and his mother always made it a point to go out and observe. They needed the time outside, seeing as they had servants who went out and bought their food for them.

They were sitting in the arena, hot sun blaring down on them. Louis was wearing lightweight white cloth which was draped around him nicely, and a rather large headdress. His mother insisted they wear their headdresses when they went out, as she did not like to be mistaken for a commoner. Being a goddess was very important to her. She had married into the family, and her husband had died while she was pregnant. Therefore, Louis had never known his father. But he knew it was important to his mother for her husband’s legacy to live on. That was why she was so thrilled when she’d had a boy, and why she rarely ever let him out of her sight. She was highly over protective, but Louis could see why, really.

Louis looked across the arena to the stone bleachers on the other side, spotting a young boy, who looked to be about his age. Louis couldn’t see the other boy very well, as there was quite a bit of distance between them, but he could see that he had lovely curly brown hair, and eyes that sparkled from miles away. He couldn’t tell the color from this distance, but he knew that they were beautiful.

This was something his mother didn’t know about him. He had realized, as he had grown up, that he didn’t take an interest in girls the way he was supposed to. Instead, he had found himself admiring a few of their male servants. He couldn’t tell his mother this, though, because as has been mentioned before, his mother thought very highly of their status in Egypt, and Louis didn’t want to ruin that. What would happen if he fell in love with another man? He was certain there could not be two gods ruling the same part of Egypt. That just wasn’t how it went.

But still he found himself glancing at the boy across from him all through the tournament. The other boys eyes were trained on the fights going on below. Louis hadn’t been paying much attention, but judging by the cheers, he was pretty sure his side of the arena was winning.

The boys eyes flicked up to Louis for a moment, but Louis couldn’t bring himself to look away, staring at the boy unabashedly. The other boy gave him a small smile.

When the tournament ended, Louis decided that he needed to see the boy from across the arena. Needed to speak with him.

His mother put her arm around his shoulders, leading him away, and back to their large home.

“Wait.” Louis said. “I’d like to stay out. Have a look around. You never let me just wander about by myself.”

The goddess looked hesitant, but agreed, leaving Louis on his own as she headed back home.

Louis ran as fast as he could around the arena, but when he reached the other side, the boy was nowhere in sight.

Although the sun was starting to descend, it was very hot, and Louis was quite thirsty. He walked over to the watering hole where a few people were gathered. Some getting drinks, and some nursing wounds from the fight.

It was there that he spotted the boy.

He walked over, standing next to him as he scooped up a handful of water, “Hello.” He said, after swallowing the liquid.

“Hi.” The boy said.

“I’m Louis.”

“Harry.”

It was lovely, really, being able to put a name to the face he had been admiring all afternoon.

“Nice to meet you, Harry.”

Harry looked him up and down a few times, his eyes resting on his headdress, and he stared.

“I saw you staring. Across the arena.” Harry said. “I know it was you, because the headdress is hard to miss.”

Louis was silent, blushing slightly.

“I think you’d better stay away.” Harry advised.

“What?” Louis asked, shocked. He had never been spoken to in that way before. Most people were rather formal and highly polite with him.

“I’m a Styles.” Harry whispered to Louis.

The Styles’ and the Tomlinson’s had an ongoing feud. They were in constant battle for rights over the land. At the current time, the Styles’ ruled one half of Egypt, and the Tomlinson’s looked after the other. It was a deal that neither party had agreed on easily, but it was what they had for now. However, they still didn’t get along, and if Louis’ mother found out he had been spending time with the son of the rival god, he would be in a great deal of trouble, and he was sure Harry would be as well.

He found that he didn’t really care.

Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist, pulling him behind a pillar.

“I don’t care.” He told him.

And then he did something he really shouldn’t have.

He kissed him.

But it wasn’t so bad, really, because Harry kissed him back almost immediately, their lips moving together for a few seconds before Harry pulled away.

“Louis, we can’t. Think of our parents.”

“So we’ll keep it a secret.”

“Keep what a secret?” Harry asked.

“Our meeting.” Louis said. Although he hoped that there would be more to keep a secret.

“Louis, you don’t know me.” Harry said, as if he’d read his mind. “This is ridiculous.”

“Look, Harry. All I know is that when I saw you across the arena today, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“This can’t happen.” Harry shook his head.

Louis took Harry’s hands in his, pulling him close, “Give this a chance. Give us a chance.”

He knew he might be a bit insane, but he didn’t care. He wanted Harry. He wouldn’t be able to want anyone but Harry now that he’d seen him.

He looked deep into Harry’s eyes, which he could see now were green, and then he kissed him again. He kissed him hard, refusing to pull away even for a second, wanting Harry to understand.

When he pulled away, Harry simply nodded, but he had a mischievous smile on his face, and Louis knew that he’d won him over.

“How’d you get out here without your father anyway?” Louis asked.

“I snuck out. I do it quite a bit, really.” Harry informed him. “I ought to be getting back, though, before someone notices I’ve gone. Meet me here when the sun has reached it’s highest point in the sky tomorrow.” He instructed.

Louis nodded, watching as Harry turned and left, walking in the opposite direction to where Louis’ home was. Once Harry was just a small dot in Louis’ sight, he turned and went home. By the time he arrived, his mother was seated at the dinner table, an array of cooked pheasants spread out before her.

“Where have you been?” She asked him.

“Down by the watering hole.” Louis said, truthfully.

“You know dinner starts before now. Has ever since you were a small boy.”

Louis apologized, sitting down at the table across from his mother and eating the food that had been laid out before him.

After he had eaten as much as he could, he went up to his room, lying down upon his bed, and waiting for sleep to take him.

000

Harry was at the watering hole the next day waiting for Louis. He was very late, and Harry began to worry that he wasn’t coming.

Just when he was about to give up, he heard footsteps quickly moving towards him. He turned around quickly, seeing Louis who grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him behind the same pillar they had stood behind the day before, and kissing him on the mouth.

Harry didn’t think he would ever get used to this feeling. The feeling of another pair of lips on his. It was strange, but with Louis it was not unpleasant.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Harry admitted once Louis pulled away.

“Of course I was.” Louis said. “I just have a bit of a harder time sneaking out than you do, apparently. I’d never done it before, so it took me a bit of time to find a way out without anyone seeing me.”

“I’m glad you came.”

“As am I.” Louis said, smiling.

“What is it about me that’s so important?” Harry asked, the question having plagued him all night.

“I’m not sure I even know the answer to that.” Louis admitted. “All I know is that I saw you yesterday, and I knew I had to have you.”

“Louis, do you believe in love at first sight?” Harry asked quietly, staring into Louis’ bright blue eyes.

“I do.” Louis nodded.

“Do you-” Harry started, afraid to ask his next question, in case the answer wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “Do you love me?”

“I do.” Louis smiled.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, smiling at the man in front of him, “And I love you.”

Louis leaned in, kissing Harry again. Harry let himself be pushed back against the pillar, Louis’ full weight resting against him. Louis was smaller than he was, and therefore could rest on him comfortably. When Louis pulled away a few moments later, Harry spoke.

“Our parents will never agree to this.” He said, looking at Louis seriously.

“I suppose I need to get a bit better at sneaking out then.” Louis said.

Harry chuckled, “We’ve got to find a more secretive place for our meetings. Someone’s bound to recognize us, and it won’t go over well.”

“I never leave the palace without my mother.” Louis admitted. “I don’t know anywhere.”

“There’s an old pyramid down near a village by my father’s.” Harry told him. “I think there used to be someone buried in the tomb there, but I’ve snuck in once or twice, and it’s empty. I think the body may have been stolen, but I bet we could hide in there.”

Louis nodded, and Harry took his hand, peeking out from behind the pillar to make sure the coast was clear before making a run for it.

They ran through the heavy sand, and it would have burned Harry’s bare feet, except for the fact that he was used to this sort of thing, and his feet had toughened up over the years. When they finally stopped, Louis was panting beside him, obviously not used to such physical exertion.

Harry looked around, recalling a torch near by, and then ran over to it, grabbing it, and coming back over to where Louis was standing at the entrance of the pyramid. There were no torches inside, so this would be their only light.

Harry took Louis’ hand and led him into the pyramid. He hadn’t been in here since he was a young boy and he used to sneak out for a bit of adventure. It was boring, being the son of a god, really. People always thought it was something great, but it wasn’t. You didn’t get to do anything at all. You just sat around.

He sat down on the floor, Louis sitting across from him, and he set the torch down between them, Louis’ face looking beautiful in the light glow from the firelight.

“You’re beautiful.” Louis whispered.

“I was just thinking the same about you.”

Louis scooted across the floor so that he was sitting next to Harry instead of across from him. He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry wasn’t sure how to respond. He wasn’t really used to affection of any sort. Hadn’t had any since his mother had died when he was a young boy.

He gently leaned his head down on top of Louis’, breathing in his scent.

“My father is ill.” Harry said suddenly, and even he wasn’t really sure why he felt the need to tell Louis this. “He’s been trying to marry me off. I’ll need to take over his half of Egypt soon.”

“Oh.” Was all Louis said in return.

“I wish I could marry you.” Harry told him.

He knew he’d only known Louis for a day, but what did that matter? His parents had been married after only a week of knowing one another.

“I wish that, too.” Louis said. “But I don’t see how.”

Harry shook his head, “It’s not possible.”

“Unless.” Louis said. “We were married in secret.”

“How?” Harry asked, bewildered.

“I know someone. An old servant of my mother’s. He could marry us. I trust him to keep it a secret. He always hated my mother, though I don’t know why. But he liked me. So I know he wouldn’t tell.”

Harry was smiling now. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Louis really suggesting they get married?

“Yes.” He agreed. “When?”

“Meet me down at the watering hole just after lunch tomorrow.” Louis said.

Harry agreed, and they parted ways, each heading back to their own homes.

000

The next day, Louis hastily ate lunch with his mother, sneaking out while she took her afternoon nap, and meeting Harry down at their usual meeting spot.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married.” Harry whispered, upon seeing Louis.

000

An hour later, and they were bidding goodbye to Louis’ friend.

“I can’t believe we’re married.” Louis smiled, kissing his new husband on the cheek.

They were holding hands, walking through town, both too happy to be thinking clearly, when Louis spotted one of his mother’s most trusted helpers staring at them. He quickly let go of Harry’s hand, apologizing, and telling Harry why he had done so in a hushed tone. Harry nodded, understanding, although they were both certain they had already been caught.

A mere ten moments later and the Tomlinson’s guards were marching towards Louis and Harry. Two of them grabbing Harry and lifting him into the air, while the other three encircled Louis, forcing him to walk along with them. When they arrived in front of Louis’ mother, she was obviously displeased. Her face was a bright red color, and she was breathing heavily.

“Louis, what have you been doing sneaking out with the Styles boy?” She bellowed.

“I’m not a child, I can do as I wish.” Louis replied.

“I am your mother, and we have an image to uphold. You know of our feud with this boy’s family, and yet you sneak out of the house to go gallivanting around with him. This is unacceptable behavior, Louis. Entirely unacceptable.”

She was speaking as if Harry wasn’t even there, and Louis began to wonder why they had dragged him here at all.

“We’re in love.” Harry piped up from next to Louis.

Louis stared wide eyed at his husband, shocked into silence.

“Don’t speak nonsense to me.” Louis’ mother spoke angrily. “I’ve sent a messenger and your father should be on his way here right now.”

“It’s not nonsense.” Harry said, defensively. “And my father’s ill.”

Just then, the doors burst open, and Harry’s father came through. He was being carried by four men, one holding each edge of a rather large bed-type seat.

“What’s this I hear about you and the Tomlinson boy?” His father bellowed.

Louis decided that Harry had been brave for him, and he wanted to be brave for Harry, so he took his hand, holding it tightly in his. Both of their parents’ gasped at the sight.

“This is unacceptable, boy!” Harry’s father shouted, glowering at them.

“We’re in love.” Louis said, a bit more meekly than Harry had sounded speaking to his mother. But Louis had to admit, no matter how sick Harry’s father was, he was still large and frightening.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Harry’s been looking for a nice girl to settle down with, haven’t you, Harry?”

“I have settled down with someone.” Harry said. “Louis and I are married.”

Louis mother stomped her feet on the ground, and Harry’s father yelled, thunder cracking outside.

“YOU’RE WHAT?” Their parents yelled in unison.

“Married.” Louis stated firmly. “Harry and I are married.”

“You can’t do this to me!” Louis’ mother shouted. “To your father’s legacy! To Egypt!”

“Harry, you either come home with me right now, or you’re banished.” Harry’s father told him.

Louis looked at Harry, a sad look on his face, knowing that Harry would leave with his father.

“Banish me then.” Harry said, tightening his grip on Louis’ hand.

They began to walk then, together, away from their parents. They continued walking until they couldn’t walk any farther, then then they found a nice cool spot of sand and lied down next to each other in the dark.

“We can’t go back, you know.” Harry told him.

Louis nodded, “Where are we going, Harry?”

“Not a clue. But it won’t matter as long as we’re together.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis’ mother looked to Harry’s father in silence for a while. They couldn’t just let their children run off together. They each only had one child, and had no way of producing another. If they let Louis and Harry run away, there would be no one to take over in ruling their shares of Egypt. They had to find a way to bring them back.

“Styles.” Louis’ mother spoke up. “We’ve got to arrange something. A way to get them back.”

“What do you propose?” Harry’s father asked.

“A peace treaty.” She said, cringing at her own words. The feud between the Tomlinson’s and the Styles’ had been going on for longer than anyone could remember. “You and I will soon be dead, and our sons have gone and gotten themselves married. They don’t hate each other. They didn’t let the hate that has been fueling this feud stop them from falling in love. Once we die, the feud will be over. Why not end it now, and return our sons to us for the little time we have left alive?”

Harry’s father was silent for a moment, but Louis’ mother could see rage burning behind his eyes, “Fine.” He conceded. “Fine. ARRANGE A SEARCH PARTY!” He yelled to the servants, some his, and some belonging to Louis’ mother. She didn’t mind, though. “BRING BACK MY SON!”

Louis’ mother looked around, seeing her servants looking at her in confusion, wondering if they should take this man’s orders.

She clapped her hands together, “Get to it! We want Louis and Harry back, and we want them back now!”

000

Harry was just waking up, his back hurting slightly from sleeping on the sand all night, when he heard it. Footsteps and shouts from a few miles away. He quickly shook Louis awake.

“Louis! Lou!”

Louis shot up, looking around, “What is it, Harry?”

“Our parents. They’ve sent the guards to come find us. I can hear them. They’re not far off now.”

“Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s get out of here!” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and making a run for it. “They can’t take us back. They can’t take you away from me!”

“No one’s taking me away.” Harry said.

They must have been spotted when they’d stood up and started running, however, because the guards were soon picking up their pace, hot on Harry and Louis’ heels, chasing them through the sand.

“Come back here!” he heard one man shout, followed by a “Faster! Don’t let them get away!” from a voice which he recognized as one of his father’s most trusted assistants.

“C’mon, Lou. We’ve got to run faster. They’re gaining on us.”

“I don’t think I can, Harry.” Louis said, his feet slowing down just a fraction. “Let’s just…Let’s see what they want.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, coming to a full stop and looking at his husband.

“Positive. They can’t take us back against our will. They just can’t. The least we can do is hear them out.”

Harry sighed, knowing full well that they could in fact be taken back against their will, “Alright then.” Harry turned, facing the guards that were now mere feet away. “What do you want, then?” He asked, loudly.

“A letter from you parents.” The man said, handing a letter to Harry, who read it aloud.

“Dear Harry,  
And Louis dear,  
We’ve decided to put all of this petty fighting behind us. This feud has been going on for centuries, and what for? What good has it done us? None from what I can tell.  
If you two are in love, who are we to stop you from living a happy life together?  
Once we die, you two will be taking over the kingdom, assuming you come back, and the feud would die off then anyway. So we’ve chosen to end it now. Our families are joined now, through you boys, and it wouldn’t be right to continue the feud.  
If you come back, you will be allowed to live together in the palace that has not been inhabited since the feud began, and Harry’s father and I will each stay in our designated palaces on our own.  
Please consider all of this when making your decision. If you still wish to leave, we wish you all the best. But we do not trust anyone but you two to take care of Egypt after we have passed.  
Yours,  
The Goddess Tomlinson.”

“I never knew she had such a good head on her shoulders.” Louis said, looking at Harry. “You don’t think this is a trap, do you?”

“I don’t.” Harry said.

“Then the choice is simple really, isn’t it?”

“We’re going home?” Harry said, sounding more like a question than an answer.

“We’re going home.” Louis nodded.

000

When they arrived back at Louis’ mother’s palace, they were greeted kindly. A vastly different reaction from the day before.

It was strange, but nice.

Their parents’ servants helped them arrange things in the palace they would be sharing, and they settled in for the night, their parents each staying in their respective palaces.

000

Six months later, and both their parents were dead. Harry’s father had died not a month after Harry and Louis’ wedding, and Louis’ mother had died just the night before.

Tonight was the ceremony. The ceremony which would put both Harry and Louis in their rightful place on the throne.

They were both dressed in luxurious white robes that hung around them loosely, and they were being lead down a path by a few men.

They reached the end of the path, and walked up a few stone steps, leaving them on a large platform, where two thrones sat. They each sat upon one, sitting next to each other.

They had each kept their own last names after getting married, just so they could both still represent their own family’s name.

They each had a large headdress set upon their heads by a lovely woman, dressed in soft gold and green, and that was that. The ceremony wasn’t much.

They were the new Gods of Egypt now.

Ruling all of Egypt as a whole. No dividing. Not one half for Harry and one half for Louis.

They would rule everything. Side by side. Together.


End file.
